If We Were A Movie
by powderedsugar
Summary: Hogwarts is hosting a Talent Show and Hermione finally decides to tell Harry how she feels. Oneshot


Author's Note: I honestly have no idea where this came from…this is not one of my favorite pairings but whatever. What's done is done

_**makeshiftbreaklinemakeshiftbreaklinemakeshiftbreaklinemakeshiftbreakline**_

Hermione stood nervously at the edge of the stage. Dumbledore had decided to host

Hogwarts' very first Talent Show and she was surprised at the turnout. She rolled the magical microphone anxiously between her palms.

She had decided to finally tell Harry. For so long, Hermione had hid her love under baggy clothes and books but now, she was past the point of no return and there was no tuning back now. She heard her name being called over the loud speakers and it announced her song.

Her tips of her black layered skirt swished lightly against her knees. She had a stretchy black lace top on over a forest green tank top. Strappy stilettos clicked softly as she walked into the center of the stage. Hermione nodded at the sound manager and he began to play her minus track. She took a deep breath, and looked directly into Harry's eyes.

_Uh-oh  
There you go again  
Talkin' cinematic  
Yeah, you  
You're charming  
Got everybody star struck  
I know...  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious  
Instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see_

Her voice had started out weak but grew stronger with every word until she was sashaying across the stage with a confidence that she had never known._  
_  
_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

Yeah-ah  


Harry stared at Hermione from where he sat in the audience. He was amazed at her clear voice that seemed to ring in his ears. Everybody was looking at him and Ron wondering which boy it was that she was singing to. But Hermione had caught his eye right before she began. Harry knew. 

_Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh, sure  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La, la  
I'll be actin' through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this cinema  
_  
Every time Harry had talked to her about Cho, Ginny or ever other girl, it killed her inside. Hermione let out all of her pent up frustrations by singing out the song as beautifully as she could.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song  
_  
Harry stood up and maneuvered his way through the row. He walked down the aisle that Dumbledore had made with all of the Great Hall benches. As soon as he was out of the hall, he sprinted back behind the stage. He watched her sing and sway boldly, entranced.

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
When we're together  
It's for real  
No playin'_

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like somethin' more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing

Hermione saw him walk out of the Great Hall. She had been so scared that he was rejecting her, but then she saw him out of the corner of her eyes, and even though she was singing on stage, she was really only singing to him.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

Hermione was overjoyed at his acceptance of her. She knew that she had his undevided attention now.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

The last chorus was torture for Harry. All he wanted to do was sweep her up in his arms and take her away.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

Hermione finished and bowed to the roaring applause of the audience. She fairly ran offstage into Harry's arms. They did not hear her name being called over the loud speakers, announcing that she had won first prize: dinner for two at any Hogsmeade restaurant. All they knew were each other's arms.

**_Makeshiftbreaklinemakeshiftbreaklinemakeshiftbreaklinemakeshiftbreakline_**

Sorry for that…it just had to be done and I can't ignore the evil plot bunnies. kicks one The lyrics are not mine. They are from the song "If We Were A Movie" by Hannah Montana. Happy reading!

huggles

powderedsugar


End file.
